<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wasted Nights by Thea_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116744">Wasted Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_K/pseuds/Thea_K'>Thea_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drinking is a psychological crutch, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Irresponsible Drinking, Is their chemistry beyond beer goggles?, Literally Wasted Nights, M/M, Surely nothing will go wrong?, bandmates with benefits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_K/pseuds/Thea_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a pragmatic point of view, the proposal held merit: 1) Because neither of them had seen any action in more than two years, 2) It would do away with the possibility of paparazzi capturing any walks of shame since they lived in the same complex, and 3) Something, something, alcohol - Toru forgets.</p><p>(Or: the one where they LITERALLY get wasted at night and come to an 'agreement' to be BWB - bandmates with benefits, coz the FWB situation always works out... right?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jack, Daniel and Cola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooooo dear readers!</p><p>I know I shouldn't start a new multi-chapter when Before Anything hasn't been finished... but this one started writing itself! </p><p>Again, I'm still experimenting with writing style so it's going to be pretty different from my other stuff. Been getting into watching more comedy stuff (like Schitt's Creek) and so I think this is where I got influenced. This is going to be my version of the FWB trope and I hope I can do it justice without relying too much on clichés. It will also be kinda crack-y 😅</p><p>Translations at the end. Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and no offense is meant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-container">
<p></p><div class="post-container-inner post">
<p></p><div class="post-form--form post-content-text">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="caption-field tray-open">
<p></p><div class="editor-wrapper">
<p></p><div class="editor-slot"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="editor editor-richtext"><p>From a pragmatic point of view, the proposal held merit.</p><p>One, because neither of them had seen any action in more than two years.</p><p>Two, it would do away with the possibility of paparazzi capturing any walks of shame since they lived in the same complex.</p><p>Three, something, something, alcohol<em>.</em></p><p>But most of all: four, the other's hips grinding against on his own, sending delectable shivers down his legs, was making it really hard to think otherwise.</p><p><em>Fuuuuck</em>, Toru thinks as the other man starts to undulate his hips in earnest, <em>why hadn't they thought of this brilliant arrangement before?</em></p><p>Between the flashes of the present - the hot slant of the other's mouth against his, the firm feel of the globes of the ass he gropes - he has only vague recollection of how the present situation came to be at this point.</p><p>Late night. Boredom. A call. Dinner. A bottle of Jack Daniels mixed with cola. Some foreign indie movie.</p><p>Oh yeah - an unexpected erotic scene between male best friends that seemed to go on on <em>forever</em>.</p><p>Moaning from the television.</p><p>Catching the other's curious side eye.</p><p>A lick of bitten-red lips.</p><p>A sudden tightening of his pants.</p><p>Some romantic words along the lines of "wanna screw?"</p><p>Shirts eagerly discarded somewhere beyond his inebriated tunnel vision.</p><p>The other had moved closer, and before Toru's brain could smash the emergency gay panic button, Taka had wound up straddling his hips, pinning the guitarist against his couch.</p><p>The same couch that Taka bought him for his birthday. (Huh? Where'd that thought come from? Damn alcohol.)</p><p>Never mind, Toru shakes his head, and choses instead to focus his scattered attention on dragging his mouth down the column of the vocalist's neck, lightly scraping his teeth along the way.</p><p>He gets down to the other's chest and...</p><p>Oh shit - that's right. No <em>oppai</em> there to nuzzle.</p><p>But luckily the other man still has nipples! Toru's drink-adled brain rejoices as he latches on to one and suckles to his heart's content.</p><p>Taka lets out a particularly high-pitched moan that walks the fine line between pain and pleasure, and Toru simply <em>has</em> to pull back to see what the vocalist looks like.</p><p>The other man's eyes are tightly squeezed shut and his mouth hangs open. His head is somehow perfectly placed in front of a ceiling down-light; it gives him a haloed look that sends a dizzy spell through the guitarist.</p><p>"Beautiful," a dazed Toru breathes.</p><p>His heart gives a lurch, and a stray thought pierces through the drunken haze that wonders if he might be feeling something deeper.</p><p>
                  <em>What if...? Oh that would be bad...</em>
                </p><p>"<em>Chotto</em>," the guitarist groans, struggling to focus as the vocalist's vigorous movements begin to leave afterimages in their wake, "I think I'm..."</p><p>He throws off an indignant Taka just in time to run into his bathroom and relive the memories of their takeout dinner in horrifyingly graphic, 5D detail. The fifth dimension being smell.</p><p>"<em>Maa</em>," the vocalist slur-laughs in between Toru's gagging, "at least I don't have to buy you a new birthday couch."</p><p> </p><p>
                  <strong>*****</strong>
                </p><p> </p><p>The next day, at the weekly band meeting at Taka's this time, Toru's brain is trying to escape his skull by way of explosion and he's pretty sure his soul had left his body at some point earlier.</p><p>The guitarist vows to curse every Jack or Daniel that ever dares crosses his path. (He'd curse every Cola that he comes across too, but he knows that it's not a valid name. Except maybe in the deep south of America where people named Cookie could be found.)</p><p>He grumbles under his breath and sinks into his chair. It's a tiny source of satisfaction that Taka, who's slumped over on the far end of the couch, doesn't look nearly as angelic as he did last night either.</p><p>The sound of a pin code being entered and the front door unlocking.</p><p>"<em>Ohayou!</em>" Ryota greets as he bounces on to the unoccupied end of couch.</p><p>Taka groans in an unsexy, yet still kinda sexy, way, if that's possible.</p><p>"What's with the sunglasses guys? Or did I miss a memo?" the bassist's voice seemingly yells.</p><p>"Inside voice, please, Ryota" the vocalist whines, covering his ears, "not arena voice."</p><p>"Arena? Oh, I get it," the bassist replies, before whisper-shouting, "<em>choushi wa</em>, <em>dou desu ka</em>?!"</p><p>Toru cracks his neck in preparation for homicide.</p><p>Luckily Tomoya walks in, stops to take note of the miserable two-fourths of their band, and mercifully lures the bassist away with hushed promises of some limited edition Dragon Ball Z figurines like the seasoned father he is.</p><p>The front door clicks shut.</p><p>For a few minutes there's just blessed, blessed silence.</p><p>Slowly the alert system in Toru's brain decreases from code 'evacuate' to code 'potentially bad decisions ahead'.</p><p>"Going ahead with this meeting was a bad idea," Toru mumbles, pressing the tips of his fingers against his temples.</p><p>"Speaking of bad ideas," Taka says where he's now lain horizontal on the couch with a back of a hand to his forehead, a lá Rose from Titanic had Rose needed tequila enough to be painted like one of Jack's french girls.</p><p>"Are we still on for...?" the vocalist trails off.</p><p>Toru stops massaging his temples and tries to get his thoughts in order.</p><p>In the sober light of day, from a pragmatic point of view, the proposal surprisingly still held merit.</p><p>And <em>oh</em>, the sweet sounds he was able to pull from the smaller man - enough to make the guitarist's mouth water at the memory.</p><p>Now, if only Toru could remember what we was hesitating about last night...</p><p>Nope. Nada. Code 404: nothing found.</p><p>"I'm game if you are," Taka offers, before saying something that gives Toru pause:</p><p>"Of course, no strings attached."</p><p>Toru cracks open an eye and lets it linger on the lips that utter the words, lips that still look enticingly swollen from the heated makeout session from last night.</p><p>His stomach feels uneasy and it's all too easy to blame it wholly on the shenanigans of that damnable trio: Jack, Daniel and Cola.</p><p>But, at that moment, his brain (and his <em>other</em> brain tucked away neatly in his boxer-briefs) can't find any fault in the arrangement whatsoever.</p><p>"Sure, I'm in," the guitarist says.</p><p>"No strings attached," he repeats.</p><p>And somewhere beyond the balcony, an extremely lost crow caws <em>ahou</em>, <em>ahou</em>.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ruminating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone who left comments here and on Twitter last chapter! So it seems from the feedback I should still go ahead? I'm so sorry if this isn't what you expected since I'm trying out comedy. I have a really weird sense of humour, I know 😅 Just testing if I can also write romantic comedy too.</p><p>Enjoy my lovelies 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Toru finds himself ruminating over the arrangement while they take a break from soundcheck for their live later that night. But like a cow who’s unexpectedly found a beetle in its grass cud mid-chew, the slightly off taste of the idea has him thinking that there’s a bug in the logic, somewhere.  </p><p>“Something on your mind?” Tomoya asks, plopping down beside him, “or are you hungry, since you look like you’re chewing?”</p><p>Toru’s eyes bug out. <em>Ah, crap.</em> He hadn’t realise he was <em>literally</em> ruminating. </p><p>He catches Tomoya’s curious look and weighs up whether he should spit out the details of his cud - no, thoughts. THOUGHTS.</p><p>Toru wants to trust the drummer but something inside the guitarist knows to keep mum about the arrangement, at least for now. Still, he would appreciate some outsider opinion.  </p><p>“Say I had a friend,” the guitarist starts, attempting to sound nonchalant, “a friend that’s feeling kinda lonely...”</p><p>He lowers his eyelids like a bored cow who’s seen it all - just being milked, nothing to see here, move along. </p><p>Tomoya nods slowly, a bit weirded out by the guitarist’s weird behaviour.</p><p>“And that friend’s been asked by another friend to uh... do <em>stuff</em> ... so that they’re both not so lonely anymore,” Toru continues.</p><p>“Okaaay?” the drummer says, eyes squinting at the explanation, “so what’s the problem?” </p><p>And that’s where Toru gets stuck. How does he explain that he’s having doubts, but he doesn’t know what about? </p><p>“Uh...”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Taka conversing with a sound tech on stage.  No doubt he’s drilling into the staff until their preparations are absolutely perfect, like the tiny dictator he is. (If asked, the vocalist absolutely swears that that controversial armband was an unfortunate coincidence.)</p><p>It’s the peak of summer and Taka is wearing a loose sleeveless top that, when the vocalist twists his body in certain ways, reveals his teats - no, NIPPLES. (<em>JEEZ, GET IT TOGETHER</em>, Toru chides himself.) The sight of them reminds Toru of their drunken encounter and how hot Taka had sounded when he had feasted on them. The aural memory plays itself on repeat in Toru’s brain.</p><p>Tomoya reaches out a concerned hand when the guitarist’s eyes glaze over and .... wait is that drool coming out of his mouth?</p><p>The drummer retracts his hand, not sure if whatever sickness has Toru acting that way is infectious or not. He jumps a bit when the other snaps back to reality, shaking his head vigorously to dispel whatever haze had overcome him.</p><p>“So you were saying?” Tomoya warily prompts, “and what kinda <em>stuff </em>are we talking about here?”</p><p>A random thought pops into the drummer’s head: <em>he’s not talking about drugs, is he? ‘shrooms? Weed? Might explain the guitarist’s present munchies and general spacey-ness. </em> </p><p>“Um, <em>stuff</em> that makes you feel good,” Toru replies, unhelpfully, “like, real good.”</p><p>“Is this <em>stuff</em> illegal?” Tomoya quirks a brow, “Like, will it cause a scandal and get you... oops, your<em> friend ... </em>arrested?”</p><p>"I don’t think it’s illegal?” Toru says, stroking his chin, “but it will definitely cause a scandal if it gets out.”</p><p><em>Riiiiight</em>, Tomoya thinks, having no idea where this conversation is heading. </p><p>“So it could be bad for the band?” the drummer asks.</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Toru hadn’t even really stopped to consider what would happen to the band if something went wrong with the arrangement. He’s man enough, though, to admit that logic wasn’t his strong point. <em>I knew I should have finished high school</em>, he privately laments.</p><p>“Band? Who says it’s got anything to do with the band? Heh, heh, heh,” Toru laughs nervously, a sweat drop beading on his forehead.</p><p><em>Yep, gotta be drugs</em>, Tomoya concludes. </p><p>Toru pauses to think, his eyes roaming around the surroundings as he gathers his thoughts. He wants to check Taka out but doesn’t want Tomoya to connect the dots, so he lets his eyes skim over the vocalist and his revealing top.  </p><p>Instead, his eyes land on Ryota, who sits off to the side of the stage, goofily grinning down at his <em>keitai</em>. Toru knows without a doubt the bassist is chatting with Michelle. He watches as his <em>kohai</em>’s eyes light up every few seconds as a new message comes through.</p><p><em>I could have had that</em>, Toru thinks, <em>if I hadn’t blown my chance with Avril. </em></p><p>To this day, he doesn’t know quite where she had gotten a bad impression of him. But on second thought, perhaps “I wanna be your sk8er boi, please don’t tell me ‘see ya later boy’” wasn’t the best of lines to lead with. Like, way to go and make things so complicated.</p><p><em>FOCUS</em>, Toru’s brain screams at him.   </p><p>“Potentially,” the guitarist answers, forgetting to lie, “but... I’m so lonely you know. I meant, my friend’s so lonely."</p><p>The two sit in silence as Tomoya tries to digest the cryptic thread of the conversation. How <em>does</em> one tactfully suggest that drugs are not the answer to someone who’s clearly feeling the need, the need for weed?</p><p>Meanwhile, Toru crosses his arms and gives up trying not to stare at the vocalist. He watches as the smaller man pores over the clipboard the tech assistant is holding and flicks his hand occasionally at it with the fervour of a fruit ninja. The terrified assistant nods over-enthusiastically as Taka continues with his sermon. The guitarist is idly wondering if he should go over and provide instrumental backing to it like he normally does, when the vocalist looks up and catches his eye.</p><p>Toru has no idea what expression he has on his face (hopefully not the disinterested cow one), but a pink flush spreads over the vocalist’s cheeks, as if he’s spent way too much time in the sun without sunscreen. He gives Toru a small smile, which Toru returns with one of his own. When Taka turns back to his sermon, his gesticulations are noticeably softer.</p><p><em>Wow</em>, Toru marvels. He’s never truly realised how cute a shy Taka is.</p><p><em>Usotsuki!</em> his traitor brain responds, <em>you’ve always thought he was cute enough to stalk; you’ve just chosen to ‘homo-janai’ it this entire time!</em></p><p>Ah, and therein lies Toru’s problem. </p><p>What if this latent attraction he’s had for the vocalist for years grows into something else? Something that he can’t just ‘<em>homo-janai</em>’ away as easily anymore?</p><p>Toru feels a tendril of fear ghost up his spine at the thought. <em>It’s just sex</em>, he tries to reason with his brain, <em>there won’t be any feelings involved.</em> </p><p><em>Mooooooooo</em>, his brain retorts, <em>I mean, boooooooooo.</em> </p><p>Tomoya side-eyes the conflicted emotions that play out on Toru’s face. He follows the guitarist’s line of sight and sees that it’s focused on their band’s front man. </p><p><em>Huh</em>, the drummer thinks, <em>but wouldn’t pot be bad for Taka’s voice?! </em></p><p>“Look,” Tomoya says, causing Toru to drag his gaze away from the vocalist, “I won’t tell you how to live your life, but consider it very carefully.”</p><p>Toru bows his head as he listens to the advice.</p><p>“Just as long as you’re discreet, and no one gets hurt, it should be fine,” Tomoya intones, “but if you get caught, take responsibility.” </p><p>“Thanks,” the guitarist replies, “I’ll try to be as adult about it as I can.”</p><p>“I care too much about him and our band to let anything bad happen,” he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, when Taka gazes up at him while belting out an especially spirited rendition of <em>Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer</em>, Toru can’t help but think that the game’s already started.</p><p>He just prays that he can keep his traitorous heart from moving.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>keitai - mobile/cell phone<br/>kohai - lower classman, someone who is junior to you<br/>usotsuki - liar<br/>homo-janai - 'not gay'</p><p>Yay or nay? As always, feedback appreciated ❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations</p><p>oppai - boobs.<br/>chotto - literal translation is 'a little',  often used in the context of 'wait a sec'. Also used when you want to catch the attention of someone you're so close to a person that you don't to use need names (like how Toru doesn't really call Taka anything).<br/>maa - an interjection, often used in the context of 'I guess'/'Well...'<br/>ohayou - casual way of saying good morning.<br/>choushi wa, dou desu ka? - how are you?/how's it going?<br/>ahou - the Japanese onomatopoeia of a crow cawing, but the word also means 'idiot'.</p><p> </p><p>So, whaddya think? Lmk in the comments if this series is a go, or no go!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>